


The Very Secret Diary of Rafael Nadal Parera - Wimbledon 2010 - Extract 1

by okdreaming



Series: Very Secret Diary [4]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming





	The Very Secret Diary of Rafael Nadal Parera - Wimbledon 2010 - Extract 1

Monday 21st June 2010  
Spain won in Futbol but Roger almost lose match I watch from behind finger. Who is this Falla? How he almost beat Roger?  
  
Tuesday 22nd June 2010  
Win match. Good day.

Wednesday 23rd June 2010  
Very strange match on Court 18, go on all day, still not finish. Roger win. Not behind pillow very many times this match. Also I find diary today. In front of locker. Was still locked. Secret picture, which I touch, still there. Will have many nice dreams tonight.

Thursday 24th June 2010  
The Queen is visit – not Spanish Queen. I wonder about this thing. Very small and very old. I find many picture of this on Internet. Also she touch Roger. And Serena she wear very short, tight skirt next to Roger. I hear she break up with boyfriend. Is not good thing. Many times she look and touch Roger – bad touch, no? Maybe I should go instead of training. No matter if at different time. 1 day only no? Will do this next time. Almost lose match, not good.

Friday 25th June 2010  
Roger has many nice clothes, no? So today I think I ask him about this. He no avoid but also he no look in eyes. I think if I ask about clothes he might say many words to me – nice words. Was ok until I take out Diary to write down what he recommend. Is very important this fashion, no? As I am write he say to me “Oh you too?” I am not knowing of his meaning so I ask. “Mirka,” he say. Mirka had book just like my diary. She was reading it and laughing. I not stay to hear rest, I run away. From Roger. Heart beat so fast, no? Forget to say goodbye, make excuse. Is different, yes? Is coincidence, yes?  



End file.
